


Don't Leave (Like Everyone Does)

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Tony Stark & Co. [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Drinking, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hiccups, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might regret writing this in the morning, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: As per request:Tony getting wasted and kissing Steve.And that's literally it. Just cuteness, a little bit of sad Tony angst and lots of cuddles.





	Don't Leave (Like Everyone Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).



> I have no idea where I was going with this story but Tony's cute and I wanted to write cute Tony so here's cute Tony enjoy cute Tony :)
> 
> (Ps. this is not Beta'd, I'm not English and I wrote this around midnight while severely sleep-deprived. All grammatical errors in this story are to be blamed on me.)
> 
> (PPS. felt cute, might delete this later.)

Steve was sitting at the bar at one of those stupid galas he was once again forced to go to. He watched the people in the room with a slight disinterest as he turned his drink around in his hand. And around. And around. And around-

"Hey Steve," a familiar voice said from behind him. Or slurred, rather. Steve suppressed a sigh. Of course.

He turned around with a smile that looked much more patient than he felt, and was met with the sight of his wasted teammate currently leaning heavily on the bar. 

"Hey, Tony." Tony grinned drunkenly up at him, stumbling a bit as he came closer.

"Whass you doin'?" He asked between a hiccup as he went to pour himself another drink.

"Not much," Steve answered, frowning at the bottle of whiskey Tony currently held in his hand. He didn't usually drink this much during galas. Of course, he got drunk every now and then, but not like this. Tony managed not to drop the bottle as he poured his drink, but he did manage to get the whiskey everywhere except the glass. He pouted _~~adorably~~ _as a little whine emitted from his throat.

"What are you up to?" Steve asked in return as he put the bottle out of the billionaire's reach. Tony turned around to lean his back casually against the bar, failing miserably and almost tripping over his own feet.

"Jus' havin' a dr'nk," he hiccuped, reaching for the drink in Steve's hand.

"Quite a few, I can see," Steve noted, keeping the glass just out of the brunette's reach. Tony scrunched up his nose.

"I h've no _idea_ was you t'lkin' 'bout." He let out another hiccup, practically falling over Steve's lap as he tried to get his drink. "I h've only h'd, like, _two_. 'r th'ee. _Maaaybe_ f'r?" He giggled, leaning in closer to Steve to 'whisper' in his ear. "I m'ight've h'd a _few_ m're. But _shhhh,_ d'n't _tell_ an'one." 

He giggled again, hiccuping as he wandered over to the bartender.

"'Noth'r dr'nk," he hiccuped, "pl's. 'm not _nearly_ dr'nk yet."

The bartender nodded, about to ready his drink when Tony raised his hand to stop him, giggling uncontrollably between hiccups.

"No wait, _waait_. L've th'- _hiccup-_ l've th' b'tlle."

The bottle was placed in front of him, his hand missing it at least three times before he managed to grab hold of it. He winked towards the bartender as he raised the bottle to his lips.

"Th'nks g'rgs," he slurred before taking a large swig of the bottle in his hand. He stumbled back a bit, wiping the liquid from his mouth and grinning up at Steve, who'd been watching him with a disapproving frown on his face. (Mostly because he was pretty sure Tony had called the bartender _gorgeous_ and Steve was slightly jealous, but no one needed to know that)

"Y'wanna dr'nk?" He laughed at Steve. "'Cuz ya gotta get 'ur own, w'nder b'y." He took another few large drinks from the bottle, stumbling on the spot. Steve watched disapprovingly (and slightly concerned), not knowing what to do exactly. He knew Tony liked his personal space, so he doubted he could put a hand on him to steady him. But Tony kept drinking, the bottle was almost halfway empty by now, and he was growing less and less steady on his feet.

"Y'know, y'r a g'd guy, R'gerss," Tony chuckled. "I gotsa say, I h'ted you, a _lots_ at f'rst. A _lots._ Like a _huuuuge_ lots. H'ted y'r _guts_." He took another swig of the alcohol-loaded drink in his hand as he slowly approached Steve again. "Buts- hehe, _butts._ See wh't I dids th're, Steeb?" He giggled, doubling over with laughter before straightening up again to take another drink. "Buts now, now I l'ke you, I th'nk. I mean, y'r not _thaaat_ bad." He hiccuped, taking another drink and apparently the conversation was over for him then.

"I, uh, I like you too, I guess." Steve muttered back uncomfortably.

"You _guess_?!" Tony spat out, pointing an accusing finger in Steve's general direction. "You b'ttur, Steeb, 'cuz I j'st 'ere, tellin' you I l'ke- _hiccup-_ you 'nd you _b'ttur-hiccup-_ l'ke m' b'ck."

Steve couldn't stop the small smile playing on his lips as he gently took Tony's hand in his, lowering it back down to his side again.

"Yes, Tony. I like you too."

Tony huffed, taking another swig of the bottle.

"G'd." Another drink. Then, he turned his confused gaze back up to Steve. "Wh't 'r w' talkin' 'bout, 'gain?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Tony, let's go."

"Nah," Tony shook his head, gulping down what was left in the bottle. He looked in it, confused. Immediately, he started searching for another one. ""M g'd 'ere."

Steve took his teammate by the shoulders gently, stopping him from reaching for a new bottle.

"No, Tony. You're drunk."

"'M n't- 'm not _druuunk!_ " Tony exclaimed, trying to push Steve's gentle hands off his shoulder and almost falling over in the process. "I j'st wan' a- _hiccup-_ driiink, Steeb! J'st one drinkkk." 

He made his way to the bartender again, almost falling with every step as he swayed heavily on the spot before leaning his whole weight on the bar.

"N'w you bet'r- _hiccup-_ g've m' th'- _hiccup-_ b'st alc'hlc dr'nk y'ave. W'th lots 'n- _hiccup-_ lotss 'f alc'hl cuz 'm not _druunkkk._ "

Almost immediately, a new bottle with Thor knows how much alcohol was placed in front of the wasted man. Tony, hiccuping heavily and swaying dangerously on the spot, immediately grabbed it, throwing his head back and gulping down at least a quarter of it at once, some of the liquid missing his mouth entirely and ruining his shirt.

Pepper was so going to kill him.

The genius swayed heavily, almost falling backward before Steve was able to catch him and put him on his unsteady feet again. Tony's unfocused eyes met his and a wide smile broke free on Tony's face. It was big and wide and genuine and Steve's heart started doing funny things.

""eyyy, _Steeeeeb_ ," Tony slurred loudly and impossibly worse than before, taking a big gulp of the drink still miraculously in his hand before swaying close to Steve again, his hand on Steve's chest as he looked into his eyes. "'s sooooo g'd t'see ya 'eree! 'Y 'avin' fun y't?" He managed between hiccups. Steve felt his heart beat loudly against his chest as if wanting to break out. It took a while for Steve to realize that the reason Tony was so close to him was because he was still holding him by the waist. He quickly let go, stepping back. He regretted it immediately when Tony's beautiful, _beautiful_ smile turned into a crushed expression as he swayed without support.

"W're ar' y' goin'?" Even while slurring heavily, he sounded so heartbroken that Steve felt guilty, as if he'd just done something horrible to him. Which, to Tony, he probably had. "D'nt go 'way fr'm me, Steeb. _Everyone_ l'ves. D'nt w'nt ya t'go 'way..."

Steve was about to apologize, even if he didn't really know what he did wrong, when the half-empty bottle in Tony's hand finally slipped from his loose grasp and Tony stumbled back, completely losing his balance. Before he really realized what he was doing, Steve had rushed forward to keep Tony from crashing to the ground. Again, Tony was so close to him Steve could _swear_ his heart was about to beat out of his chest and fly away. He could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on Tony's person, but the underlying scent of _Tony_ was still very much present underneath it.

They just stood there for a while, both breathing a bit heavy as Tony blinked up at him, clearly disoriented. His hands were resting on Steve's chest while the blonde was holding his waist and lower back to keep him standing.

Suddenly, Tony seemed to realize where he was again, and he smiled dopily up at him again.

"Steeb!" He slurred, adorable little hiccups still coming from his throat non-stop. His movements were heavy and uncoördinated as he patted Steve's chest softly. "Y' stay'd f'r me."

"Yeah, Tony," Steve breathed. "I did."

Now, due to Tony's height, he was usually just below people's line of sight. He often made up for his lack in height by his aura of authority and control, making him seem much bigger and much more threatening than he really was. Drunk, however, he was severely lacking that aura and, due to that fact, looked incredibly small as he swayed in Steve's hold, struggling to properly keep his head up while Steve was forced to look down on him. And with their close proximity at that moment, it made their heads come together closer than they'd originally intended.

Tony smirked lazily, gazing at Steve's lips as he stumbled a bit on the spot, balance completely off.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Y' sm'll g'd." He whispered softly. Steve could do nothing but stare at Tony with wide eyes because, as stupid he might find himself later, he'd never found Tony more beautiful than in this moment- wild, messy hair, heavy lids and limbs, suit jacket nowhere to be found, shirt unbuttoned at the top and collar completely crooked while his tie hung loosely from his neck. It didn't really filter through to him when Tony stumbled even closer, his lolling head raised to look him in the eyes. "I wanna k'ss y'u..." he slurred softly. Steve just smiled dumbly at him before the words finally reached his brain.

"Wait, what-"

Before he could finish whatever he was going to say, Tony's lips were on his and Steve short-circuited. He was working on autopilot when he kissed Tony back, a comfortably warm feeling spreading through him while Tony's uncoördinated lips lazily worked against his. It was nothing big- many people wouldn't even consider it a real kiss as Tony was far too out of it to do it properly. 

Losing his balance once more, Tony stumbled back again, his lips disconnecting from Steve causing the blond to notice. Quickly, and with more force than necessary, Steve pulled him back, causing Tony to practically fall against him. He giggled madly and Steve felt his heart melt on the spot. He was a little bit dazed himself after the kiss and his brain struggled to wrap itself around the situation. Tony's arms wound themselves lazily across Steve's waist, his head resting in the crook of Steve's neck.

"'s nice." He slurred softly. Steve let out a strangled noise as he wrapped his arms around Tony's slim frame, not only keeping him close but also keeping him on his feet. He noticed a good looking man watching Tony, ordering two drinks and walking towards them. He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Steve was growling at him, holding Tony tighter against him. The stranger stumbled back a bit in surprise before rushing out an apology and walking away as fast as he could. Satisfied, Steve rested his head on Tony's brown curls, breathing in his scent.

He felt Tony yawn against his shoulder, the little support he had on himself slowly slipping away. As much as Steve loathed to do it, he softly pushed Tony away from him to try and get him to walk out on his own. He knew Tony would _kill_ him if he found out that Steve had carried him in public.

Tony swayed in his gentle hold as Steve tried to coax him into motion. But exhaustion mixed with the amount of alcohol currently in his system completely dulled Tony's sense of what was going on, and when Steve pushed him he came swaying right back.

"C' mon, Tony. Let's get you home, alright?"

Tony muttered something unintelligible under his breath, hiccuped and all but crashed back against Steve. He might have found it completely adorable if it were under any other circumstances, but right now Steve just wanted to go home and cry because _Tony kissed him oh my Thor Tony kissed him_ and there were a lot of people in the room and Steve really didn't want to be there right then.

"Come on, Tony. Please. You can sleep it off and regret all of this in the morning." _Please don't regret_ all _of it,_ his mind begged. "Let's just get you home, alright?"

Tony just kept hiccuping against his shoulder, so Steve started guiding him down the room himself, taking most of the billionaire's weight as the drunk man leaned heavily against him, humming something under his breath that was continuously interrupted by his never-ending hiccups. Steve kept murmuring soft nothings in his ear as he gently led him out of the room and into the cool and empty hallway. Tony was slurring things to himself and giggling madly, his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve almost wished it didn't have to end. Tony looked so young and carefree right then, laughing about nothing and completely comfortable with Steve in his space.

Steve gently guided Tony towards the wall where he helped him slide down until he was sitting on the ground. He kneeled in front of him and held his fingers under Tony's chin to help him look Steve in the eye. Tony smiled lazily, his eyes sparkling innocently when he caught sight of his friend.

"'ey, Steeeb," he smiled dopily. If Steve wasn't so concerned about the amount of alcohol currently running through the man's veins he might have melted at the sight.

"Hey, Tony," he smiled back softly. "How're you holding up?"

Tony's head lolled slightly, his full attention on Steve's face.

"Hmm, 'ur pwetty," he slurred. Steve chuckled softly, causing Tony's dopey smile to turn impossibly dopier. He carefully stroked Tony's messy bangs from his forehead, unable to resist planting a soft kiss on his hairline. Tony hummed under his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Steve smiled at the sight, drinking it in before straightening up. He wanted to get some water into Tony's system, hopefully stopping the hiccups, before getting in the car to drive home.

However, as soon as he started walking away he heard a whine come from behind him. He looked back at the messy, slumped form that was his teammate to see his expression sad, wide eyes watching him go.

"Don' go," he whispered softly. To Steve's horror, Tony's bottom lip started to quiver. His hiccups seemed to intensify as tears filled his eyes- he was going to cry.

"No, no, Tony, it's okay I'm not gonna-"

Too late. Tears spilled over his cheeks as sobs wretched itself from Tony's throat between the hiccups. It was a heart-wrenching sight to see the usually so happy, loud and eccentric man look so small and defeated. Big doe eyes filled with tears looked up at Steve, seemingly begging for him to stay. Steve rushed back to him again when Tony's heavy arms started reaching for him like a child begging to be picked up. Steve pulled him in his arms, gently shushing him and generally treating him as if he actually was a child in distress.

"Don' go," Tony begged again from Steve's embrace. "Don' l've me, pl's. Ev'ryone l'ves, Steeb. _E'vryone_. It's no' fa'r, wan' you t'stay, pl's."

It was getting harder for Tony to talk between the sounds ripping from his throat and harder for Steve to understand. He kept talking, kept begging until Steve couldn't understand what he was saying anymore- if he was saying anything at all. But the message was clear; Tony didn't want Steve to leave him.

Steve kept rubbing Tony's back, gently whispering soothing words in his ear until Tony had calmed down enough that it didn't sound like he was going to choke on his own sobs. Annoyingly (was it?), the hiccups didn't leave, causing Tony's torso to jerk slightly every two seconds. But with Tony calmed down enough, Steve dared to pull away. Heartbreaking as it was, Steve looked Tony right in his red, puffy eyes, stroking the tears away from his cheeks, as he finally asked what he'd been wondering all night.

"Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony bit his lip, hazy eyes looking right into his.

"P'ppr's g'ne."

It took embarrassingly long for Steve to understand what he was saying and when he did, he felt a stone land in his stomach.

"Oh, Tony," he said softly and compassionately. "Oh, Tony, I'm so sorry,"

Fresh tears welled up in Tony's eyes, but Steve wiped them off his cheeks quickly.

"Why do's everyone's l've? Whaddi do w'ong? I t'ied, Steeb. I t'ied so, _soo_ ha'd. S'e lef' an'way. I dunno... I dunno wha'I di'?"

It ended like a question as if Steve knew the answer. When he stayed quiet, however, Tony continued.

"S'e kep' sayin', kep' sayin' I didn' re'y l've 'er. Kep' sayin' s'e appicate- appicate-"

"Appreciate," Steve helped him softly. Tony nodded.

"T'at. S'e appicate I trie' f'r 'er, b't I l'ved som'one _else_. I don' und'stand. I th'ght, I th'ght I l've- I l've _'er_. Wassi do wr'ng Steebie? Wasss?"

Steve smiled softly at him. He didn't fully understand what he was talking about, but that didn't matter. Tony was vulnerable, and he needed Steve right now.

"Nothing, Tony. You did nothing wrong. I'm sure she had a reason, and I'm sure you'll find out why she did what she did. But now, let's just go home."

But Tony ignored him, apparently lost in his own head with no filter.

"M'dad say 't too, y'know. A'ways say's _nooobody's_ w'll l've me. Nobody's. Jus' c'z I l'ked a guy an' nots a girl. I l'ke you, nows, Sssteeb. I l'kess you. C'n I k'ss you 'gain? Nononono, no boyss, Tony. Don' l'ke boys, Tony. Wan' me t'like girlz, I l'ke girlz, s'e _leaves_ me! I'm c'nfussed, Steeb. Soooooo c'nfussed."

Steve didn't really know what to do while Tony slur-ranted away. He just maintained his crouched position in front of his friend, gently rubbing his shoulder. Tony was getting tired- Steve was hoping he'd just tire himself out and fall asleep. It would lessen the chance of throwing up in the car.

"'Ve _you_ ev'r be'n c'nfussed, Steeb? I'ssss real c'nfussed." He giggled. "C'nfussed. C'nfussed. Y'ssss, Sssteeb. Steebsssss. Steebie-steebss. You sssstill 'ere. That'ss go'd. Y'r ssoooo go'd." He yawned widely. Steve shifted until he was sitting beside him. Tony immediately leaned into him, his hiccups lessening as all the remaining energy left his body. "Don' goes anyweres, Steebs. I needs you. Tony. Tony needs you. I'm- I'm Tony. Tonyss. I needs you, Ssteebsss. Sleep. Sleep go'd too. H've you try, Steeb? Steeb, sleep." He giggled again, softer this time as he sagged against the super soldier by his side. "Sl'p. Gon'a sl'pss now, Steeb. Y' sl'p too? Sshhhh. Sl'p. Sssss..."

He was asleep before he managed to finish the word, and it took every ounce of Steve's self-control (and a bleeding finger) to not coo at the sight. He'd just witnessed what was quite possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. God, this man was perfect.

After checking if Tony wasn't going to wake up (he was dead asleep), Steve carefully lifted the smaller man in his arms, took a back door and walked right into the car parked outside on the curb. Happy watched him put the sleeping Tony Stark in the car with a sad kind of smile, nodded at Steve in gratitude and closed the door. He got in on the driver's seat and pulled away from the gala. No one had seen them go.

Steve smiled as he pulled Tony closer to his side, sliding down a bit in his seat. He was well aware of the wide, lovesick grin on his face as he thought back to all that had happened that night. He knew it could have just been a drunk, desperate Tony who'd been heartbroken and was looking for someone to ease the pain. But there had been so many people there that night. People Tony knew, people he'd never met before and would never see again. And out of all those people, he'd come to Steve. Steve, who'd been sitting on his own in the shadows. Tony had looked for him, found him, _kissed him._

Tony had Told him, or rather, drunkenly slurred to him, that Pepper had left him because he loved someone else. Then he'd talked about his father not wanting him to like boys.

Steve was no genius, but he was smart enough to connect the dots.

 _Tony was gay_.

(Or bisexual, but Steve wasn't thinking about that right then)

A grin, wider than it'd been since he'd gone to war etched itself onto his face. He pressed a soft kiss in Tony's hair and whispered softly in his ear,

"I like you too, idiot."

* * *

Tony woke up at home, threw up, cried, threw up again, clung to Steve until he fell asleep and regretted ever touching alcohol in the morning. Of course, he didn't remember pretty much anything after he'd completely emptied the first bottle in a matter of minutes and neither had the balls to admit their feelings. It took an explosion, near death and a coma to get them to admit their feelings, but they got there in the end. So happily ever after then, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was but I hope it made ur day. Comments and kudos make mine so don't be afraid to leave sum. Stay healthy, stay hydrated, don't get wasted cuz it will not get you a boyfriend (I think).
> 
> Have a good day, night, life, whatever.


End file.
